Rejected Proposal
by StormyWolfBowler
Summary: Anyway, you know the episode Everybody Fang Chung Tonight? This is an extended version of Merton saying goodbye to Cassandra. I think it's really sweet Please Read and Review! Please?


****

Author's Note: I saw the episode "Everybody Fang Chung Tonight" and fell in love. Then, at the end when Merton walks in to stake Cassandra, my mind's wheels started turning and I made up my own rendition of their conversation. 

I don't own Big Wolf on Campus, though I often wish I did. 

BTW, This is in Merton's POV.

Rejected Proposal

I walked into the room, knowing what I had to do, hating what I had to do. The stake, my only weapon against evil, was gripped in my sweaty, clammy hand. Peeking around the corner, I saw her. Cassandra was framed in moonlight, making her pale skin cast off a faint glow. She looked lovelier than before; how could I kill such an angel?

Then my mind flitted back to Tommy, my first friend, my campadre if you will. Just minutes before I had been lunging for his ankle, thirsty for his blood. I had broken his trust by joining the evil that he fought against. I at least owed him this.

I took another step into the room, put the stake behind my back and spoke the only word that would form in my mouth. "Hi."

Cassandra's head was hung; she didn't dare look at me. In a way, I was glad. If she looked at me, I knew I wouldn't be able to carry out my task. Yet, the other part of me wanted to see that beautiful face just once more. 

"Merton, do it." Oh no, she'd done the next best/worst thing that she could have done. Hearing her silky-sweat voice drew the line. Hearing the sob in the middle of it crossed the line. I knew right then and there that I couldn't kill her. "Stake me."

"Oh, Cassandra, I…" I broke off, losing my will as she raised her head, looking at me pleadingly. I swallowed and tried again. "Cassandra, I-I can't do it. I love you."

It came out as no more than a whisper but I knew she heard it. She breathed in a gasp and then ran into my arms. I dropped the stake and hugged her with all my strength. She shook against me as she tried to control her sobs.

As soon as she was under control, she pulled away and walked to the window. Moonlight shone around her face, highlighting every feature and amplifying it past tolerance. Her eyes shone with such brilliance as one last tear slid down her pale cheek. 

I joined her, knowing our time grew short, I had to make this quick. I turned her to me, making sure that we held eye contact, took a breath, and started. "Cassandra? Bite me, make me a K… a vampire again. I don't want to live without you."

"Oh, Merton," she looked down, avoiding my pleading eyes. "You don't understand. You know what you went through, the blood-lust can't be avoided. You forget who your friends are. I couldn't make you fight Osmodius; he's shown true friendship to you, even when attacking him."

"Cassandra, you don't understand," I raised her chin up, making her face me again. "We would leave Pleasantville and travel the world together. Listen, I know where this group of evil werewolves are, we could stay there for a while, planning our next move, getting to know each other more, while saving Tommy a lot of trouble. We'd be doing him a favor! Please? Just one little nip and we'd be inseparable."

"Merton, have you thought of what would happen when we drained the last werewolf in the world? No one knows. Our purpose in life is to kill, and if there is nothing left to kill, we will die in the process. We have to be careful of not making too many of us."

"Well, I just made an opening. Your friend's gone so I can fill her place." I tilted my head, exposing my neck, eagerly waiting for the sting of fangs.

"It's also a matter of what's in my best interest." She turned away, ashamed to be suggesting what she said, "If, one day, we got into a fight, you would have no trouble staking me in a fit of rage and blood-lust. I only trusted _her_ because we grew up together. With you, I'm not so sure." She turned back to me. "I'm sorry, Merton."

She wouldn't do it. Not for me and because of me.

My five minutes were almost up. I started to turn for the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I love you, Merton. I love you with all my heart. I just wish we had a little more time, that's all." She held out the stake to me and I took it. She closed her eyes and held her arms out, making her heart an open target. 

I put the stake down on a desk and wrapped my arms around her again. We stood together for a moment, then pulled away, slowly, gathering our composure. 

"If you're sure you won't bite me-" she nodded, sadly "-then at least let me tell you where the Evil Werewolf Syndicate is." I whispered the address and some directions, gave her another hug, and turned away. 

"Merton, I'll visit you in college. If we both still feel the same way, I'll continue to visit from time to time." She came up beside me and kissed my cheek. "I promise to stay away from Osmodius." She smiled and walked to the window again. Turning, she said, "I'll see you again soon, my love."

I picked up the stake and walked out to meet Tommy and Lori. I had to push away the hope in my mind, but the sadness wasn't hard to obtain. I looked the part and acted the part, and waited for the one day that my proposal would be accepted.


End file.
